The Dark Celestialsapien
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a bitter breakup, Gwen Tennyson finds a new spark in an alien she's never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gwen, now 18, was heading back to Staybrook, tired and worn out. She and Kevin just broke up and decided they would be better as friends. Gwen was not the one to hold grudges and she knew he was right, but she did miss having someone close and by her side. Her parents lived in another state and Ben was always on a mission. She was currently not training as a Plumber because she decided that she needed time to go to college.

"I guess going back wouldn't be so bad." She said, now sitting in the new apartment she bought to be closer to Ben. She had a few college classes she wanted to finish at community college before she could start being a Plumber.

"Hey there!" A cheerful voice called out. Gwen spun around just in time to see her teen cousin behind her. Ben ran up to her, also 18 years old, and gave her a quick hug. She embraced him so hard that he was almost startled. "Easy there…" He teased.

"Sorry Ben. It's just good to see you." She grinned.

"Glad to see you too cuz. Listen, um, I heard about you and Kevin."

"It's no biggie. We're just better as friends."

"Well, he only had nice things to say about you too. He knows it's for the best."

"Yeah," Gwen replied sadly. "Listen, uh, how about we grab some lunch?"

"Oh, I'm sorry cuz, but I have a mission in 20 minutes. I just ran by to check on you and welcome you back home." Ben said, now noticing the sadness in her eyes. "But how about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great." Gwen smiled happily.

"Perfect. Then I'll pick you up around 6. Still gonna join the Plumbers again right?"

"Yeah. I'll start their new orientation in the next three months after my college classes are done." Gwen smiled warmly.

"Great! I can't wait to tell everyone you're coming back! Be back at 6 cuz!" Ben smiled happily, now giving her a quick hug and running back out to his car. Gwen only nodded and watched him run out, still wanting some company. She knew Grandpa Max wouldn't be at home either so she was feeling very lonely indeed.

At six….

"C'mon…I'm gonna take ya to that new fancy restaurant." Ben grinned.

"Ok, let me just get my purse." Gwen laughed, happy to finally have some company.

"Ok, let's head down there before they give away our reservations." Ben smiled, now ushering her to the car and making sure she was inside before he made his way to the driver side. Once buckled in, they both began to drive to the restaurant.

"Enjoying being back?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little lonely because you guys are always busy." Gwen said.

"I know, but you won't have much down time once you join us again." Ben smiled.

"Yeah true." Gwen replied. But the minute they were almost to the restaurant, Ben's phone began to ring. He set up the speaker phone so he wouldn't have to hold it while driving.

"This is Ben."

"Ben! We need you! Another alien is rampaging downtown!"

"But I can't! I have another meeting tonight!" Ben protested.

"Ben, you're the only one! All the other Plumbers are on a mission!"

"But…"

"Ben, it's ok." Gwen said softly. "Go, they need you!"

"But Gwen!"

"I'm serious. We can go out another time." Gwen replied, now looking at him sternly.

"OK. Ben here. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Ben replied. He then hung up and looked at Gwen. "At least let me take you home and then we can try again tomorrow."

"Nope. I can walk." She smiled, now getting out the car as they stopped at a red light.

"Gwen no! Get back in here!" Ben said.

"Nope. Now hurry or you'll be late. Text me when we can go out tomorrow," Gwen said, now quickly walking the other way before Ben could say another word. Praying his cousin was ok, Ben strained his neck to make sure she was safely walking down the street before he sped off. Good thing she only had two blocks to walk.

As Gwen slowly made her way back to the apartment, she could hear something that sounded like a child crying. Eager to see what was wrong, she followed the cries to an old and abandoned ally.

"I must be hearing things." Gwen replied, but as she turned to walk away, she heard the crying again. She followed the sound, but saw nothing but a small metal box, approximately the size of a shoe box. It was black with fluorescent purple designs covering it and it glowed in the most wonderful way.

"WOW!" She said in shock, now about to touch it. But the minute she put her hand out to touch it, it zapped her! She gasped in shock and held her finger. The zap caused a small bit of blood to fall onto the box. Now terrified, she got up and ran away, leaving the box behind.

She finally managed to run to her apartment and burst into the door. She slammed it behind her and bolted it shut, now thoroughly frightened from her experience.

"Ok, take it easy…j-j-j-just take it easy…" She breathed out.

"Now what has you so frightened young human?" A deep voice cooed. Gwen yelled in shock and her hands glowed, ready to throw an energy ball.

"W-Who are you?! Show yourself?!" She yelled.

"No need for such hostility. I am only here because you have freed me." The voice responded from the darkness.

"I have freed no one!"

"You are mistaken. You have freed me." The voice responded. Gwen then looked in terror as a large, black Celestialsapien came from the darkness. He was not covered in stars like the others. He was completely black and he had purple eyes instead of green. He wore a gold collar on his neck and Gwen then grunted when she felt something latch onto her waist! She looked down and screamed, now noticing a gold belt-like device strapped to her waist and a gold chain that linked from her belt to the alien's gold collar. "You are my master." He said, a grin in his voice.

"M-Master?! You can't be serious?!"

"Oh but I am. I pledge my allegiance to you because your blood has opened my prison and released me. Now you and I are one." He said, now walking forward.

"No! Stay back! I don't know what you are but I sense you're dangerous!" Gwen snapped, now eagerly pulling at the belt.

"You cannot break it."

"Tell me how! If I am your master you must obey me!"

"True, but I do have some willpower of my own as well. Therefore, I will not tell you how to detach from me. I have waited long to be released and you cannot get rid of me that easily. And do not worry, the chain is not visible to everyone. Only one of my kind can see it." He said, now sitting down and crossing his legs.

"You are a Celestialsapien! Surely your other two personalities won't agree to this!"

"As you can see, I am no ordinary Celestialsapien. I do not have those two personalities. I only have one….my own." He responded. Even though these aliens had no visible mouth, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You can't do this!" She said angrily.

"I already have. Now then, how about I look at your finger. I may have zapped you too hard." He said, now coming forward.

"Don't touch me!"

"Still hostile I see. No matter." He said, now raising his hand and a dark purple orb appeared and drug Gwen nearer to him. She struggled and used an energy blast on him, but it did not deter him. He gently took her hand and pressed it to what would be his mouth. After a few minutes, Gwen noticed the pain was gone and her cut was gone.

"Thanks, but I still wanna know what you're doing." Gwen said, now sitting down, more tired than before because of her struggling.

"Gwen, I am not doing anything but connecting to my new master."

"How did you know my name?!"

"I know all about you. It is my job to know all about you. Now that you have freed me, I will be everywhere you go. That chain you see connects us. No matter where you go or what you do…I will be there. I am like your shadow." He said, looking deep into her green eyes.

"This is harassment!" Gwen said angrily, now going to throw another energy ball, but the large alien moved quickly behind her and pinned her to him in a bear hug, effectively pinning her arms down. "GET OFF ME!" She hissed.

"Shhh Gwen…let me see that heart of yours." He said, now his eyes glowing enabling him to read her thoughts and mind. "I see…your heart has been broken and recently."

"RELEASE ME!" She thundered, now kicking at him behind her, but he still held her.

"You are feeling lonely…wishing to have someone who understands you." He continued, unaffected by her struggles.

"What?! That's not true!"

"Lying will do no good because I am in your mind as we speak. It will do no good to fight me Gwen…you and I are one now." He said, now releasing her. Gwen pushed him away, now feeling angered even more and violated with her personal thoughts.

"Y-You're…"

"Your new companion and….a friend." He said, making her stop and stare. She could barely focus! Was this alien truly a friend to her or a dangerous foe? And even more puzzling…were they really going to be permanently connected?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Looks like Gwen is in over her head and now she is attached to an alien! What do you think will happen?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen stared at the alien for a long period of time. She wasn't sure what to do or how to handle the situation at all.

"Staring at me will not make me go away." He said, now sitting down and crossing his legs again.

"I'll get rid of you somehow."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" She replied angrily.

Meanwhile…

Alien X's eyes widened slightly.

"He's back." He said in a low voice.

"Who?" Ben asked, now running in and seeing him.

"Sapio. He's returned."

"Who is that?"

"Years ago, a female Celestialsapian wanted to marry another alien from another species. At that time, our kind was not allowed to even speak or associate with other species. But she was determined to marry. When the Celestialsapien courts found out what she did, they placed a curse on her unborn child. When her child would be born, he would be made fun of and despised by all that saw him. He would not look like any of others and would be feared by all. Once the child was born, the curse went into effect, only it backfired on the elders. Sapio grew powerful and stronger and because he was grown up and hated by all, he learned to do nothing but hate and desire evil. When he went to fight the elders, their combined power trapped him and placed him in a strong, isolated dimensional cavern. However, to most people, the cavern appears like a box-like device. But I have sensed that there is a tear in the balance of the universe. He could have been released."

"But how could he be released if the elders have him trapped?"

"Ben, the only way he could be released is if someone opened the cavern. But that's impossible because the box was hidden on my planet." Alien X replied. But then his eyes widened. "Ben…even though he is trapped, Sapio could have performed a space travel ritual!"

"A what?!"

"A space travel ritual. He could have bent time and space and waited til the right moment to escape. He may not be able to escape the cavern alone, but he may have been able to physically move the cavern to another planet through space travel!

"So he may have escaped! But what would happen if someone did open the box or cavern thing X?"

"Sapio is bound by whomever opens the cavern. He is to be their "slave" as you humans put it. But he is not to be trusted. Sapio is cunning and if he allows someone to "think" they are his master they are mistaken. He is only allowing them to think that because he has something in store for them."

"Would he kill them X?" Ben said, now becoming concerned.

"I do not know Ben. My only hope is that we locate the cavern before anyone opens it. If they open it, we have a larger problem."

Back at Gwen's house…

"I have to go to class! You have to break this chain!"

"We have been over this Gwen. Prepare yourself for class. I will accompany you."

"WHAT?! No way. I can't be seen walking around with an alien!"

"No one will see me." He said, now disappearing. Gwen glanced around the room, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of you." A deep voice said, now making her jump as the voice was literally an inch from her face.

"GAH! STOP IT!"

"You asked where I was, did you not?"

"Good grief. Ok, I gotta go." She said, now grabbing her bag and heading out. She jumped in the car and drove to her class as fast as possible. Once inside the classroom, she sat in her usual spot and pulled out her notebooks. Soon, class was starting.

"Now class. Let's begin." The professor began. Gwen listened intently until she felt a gentle breeze from an open window. It was making her feel cold.

"Wish someone would close that window." She said gently. The window then began to shut on its own! The students near the window let out a shout of fear!

"Did you see that?!" A girl shrieked.

"I know! It closed on its own!" A guy said in pure fear.

"What's going on?" The professor asked.

"This place is haunted man!" a guy responded.

"Hey! Alien! Cut it out!" Gwen whispered under her breath.

"My name is Sapio. And I only did what you wished did I not?"

"Sapio stop it! You're scaring people!" Gwen responded.

"Class, calm down!" The professor growled.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gwen said, now rubbing a hand down her face. She then heard a deep chuckle behind her and that confirmed it! It would for sure be a very long day!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you all think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen hurried and tried to get her items now that class was over. Could that day get any worse?

"Hey you!" A smooth voice cooed.

"Huh?" Gwen said, now turning and seeing a guy from class. The football star of the campus. "You left your purse." He said, now handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said gently, now turning to walk away.

"New in town?" He asked, now walking beside her.

"No. Not really. Just moved back." Gwen replied.

"I see. Well, they've redone a lot of this town so it may not be exactly as you remember." He chuckled.

"Oh I see." She said shyly.

"By the way…name's Drake." He grinned.

He "I'm Gwen."

"Nice to meet ya. So um…I thought maybe…Hey!" He said, now swirling around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just felt like someone touched me." He said.

"Really?" Gwen said curiously.

"Yeah. But anyway, maybe we could…"

Suddenly, the fire alarm rang loud and clear!

"Now what?" Gwen said, irritated that the football star was trying to talk to her and everything seemed to go wrong.

"Gwen, let's talk when…" Drake tried.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Teachers yelled.

"Fire alarm!" Another man yelled.

Soon the halls got flooded with students pushing to get out of the building and Gwen got separated from Drake!

Gwen felt hot tears coming to her face. Why is it that everytime something good happened to her it felt snatched away! Once she made it outside, she jumped in her car and drove towards her house.

"That was most frustrating wasn't it?" A deep voice responded.

"Leave me alone."

"Come now…tell me your sorrows."

"Why should I?! You saw what just happened?!" Gwen said angrily, now swirving around to her apartment and parking. She grabbed her stuff and got out and began making her way up to the apartment. Once inside, she threw her books down and sat on her couch.

"I wish I could just GAH!" She said in shock as she felt him running his hands through her hair and massaging her temples.

"Shhh, you have had a long day have you not?" He cooed.

"S-Sapio, leave me alone." She said, trying to remain strong.

"My my so defiant. But you need me to soothe your pain. Let me help you Gwen," He soothed, his voice deep, rich, and warm. He then guided her to where she was almost sitting in his lap!

"W-What?!" She said, now trying to get up, but she felt stuck to his lap! She pushed on his thighs to get up but she was truly stuck. "Let me go!"

"Remember, I have power of my own and right now I want you remain where you are." He said, now his arms coming around her once more and massaging her temples. Gwen finally gave up and felt another set of arms pulling her back to lay on his strong chest.

"W-What?! Celestialsapiens don't have four arms!"

"Remember, I am not ordinary Celestialsapien." He replied, still rubbing her temples. Little did Gwen know, he was feeding off of her negative energy. The more upset and depressed she felt, the more power it gave him. He was absorbing her negative energy at a very rapid pace.

Meanwhile, Ben had just gotten to her apartment and walked up to the door. He was about to knock when he felt Gwen groan in appreciation. In shock, he used his key to open the door and quickly walked in. He saw her sitting on the couch, but her eyes were closed.

"Gwen? Gwen what's wrong?!" Ben asked.

"Ben?" She asked groggily. "Oh, Sapio was giving me a massage."

Ben almost choked on his on breathe. His eyes widened in pure horror and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"Wait, who?!" He gasped out.

"Sapio. It's a long story Ben. But basically he's a weird Celestialsapian that connected to me and now he keeps saying I'm his master. He won't leave and I'm the only one who can see him! Well he can be visible when he wants to be I guess."

"Gwen, we gotta get you to Headquarters! He's dangerous!" Ben said in horror.

"What do you mean?!"

"Alien X told me about him and how dangerous he could be! We need to find you some help! He can't be connected to you!"

"But what are we gonna do?!" Gwen said in terror.

"I don't know! But we gotta do something!" Ben said, now grabbing her arm and almost pulling her out the apartment. He helped her into the car and sped off towards headquarters!

The only problem is was…..was there an escape from Sapio?

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think?**

 **newbienovelistRD: Pretty intense! Say, buddy!** **When you have the time, I want to talk to you about some Tickle Monster story ideas! I have a few I think you're gonna like! PM me in any one of my stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Gwen stared as the Celestialsapien stared at her hard.

"Sapio…" Alien X said softly.

"Speaking," came a deep voice from beside Gwen. But no one was there.

"Reveal yourself Sapio."

"I do not wish to." He said in response.

"Sapio, show yourself," Gwen said, slightly annoyed.

"As you wish my master," came the deep and soothing voice. Everyone then watched as the large alien manifested and stood behind Gwen. Ben yelped in shock and almost fell down in fear.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Ben said in horror.

"Ben, I am not a thing. I am your cousin's slave." The large alien responded.

"You are not her slave Sapio. You have something to hide and we will find out what. As we all know, Gwen is in serious danger with you." Alien X said strongly.

"I do not want to harm her. I am doing her a favor." Sapio responded.

"Favor? Gwen, when you are hurting or sad, he feeds off of your negative energy. Those emotions make him powerful and even stronger." Ben said, repeating what Alien X told him.

"What?!" Gwen said in shock.

"That is not "trouble." I am merely draining her negative energy to make room for "happiness" as you humans call it." Sapio said, now lazily leaning against the wall.

Gwen just sadly turned and walked out the door. She couldn't believe it was happening and there seemed to be no escape from the new alien.

"I just can't have any peace anywhere." Gwen said angrily.

"Peace Gwen?" A smooth voice spoke.

"Sapio! I know it's you! Just take my energy already!" Gwen said angrily.

"I am unsure of what you mean." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh shut up!" Gwen said angrily, tears filling her eyes. "Just finish it!"

"Finish what?"

"Me! You won't stop til you get me! Well go ahead! If it will save the others then just take me!"

"Gwen?"

"Just do it," Gwen said, now angrily turning around and wiping her tears. For the first time in his life, Sapio felt…something. Something other than evil and lust for power.

"What….are you…doing?" He said, now coming around to her and staring at her hard with his red eyes.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm looking at that liquid falling from your eyes. Tears. Yes…humans call them tears."

"I'm crying because I'm tired and frustrated Sapio. I feel lonely and in everyone's way." Gwen growled.

"This emotion you are showing…it is nothing I can absorb. It is pain, but it is braveness. It is hurt, but it is fearlessness. It's….it's…."

"Selflessness." Alien X said, now walking up and seeing the two talking. "Gwen would rather sacrifice herself rather than let you harm those she loves."

"Love? This emotion you are demonstrating is because of…love?" Sapio said, now looking even more confused, his hands sparking with power.

"What're you doing?!"

"This power that you possess…this emotion I can't absorb. This selflessness! I want to know more about it!" Sapio said, now looking at her with a hungry look.

"Gwen, get behind me!" Alien X said, now covering her.

"Back off!" Ben said, now running in and getting into a protective stance.

"I will get what I want! Gwen Tennyson, come to me," Sapio thundered. Suddenly, Gwen was being lifted off the ground and floating towards him!

"What's happening?!" She screamed.

But Alien X quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back on the ground.

"That won't stop me!" Sapio said, now pulling at the chain around Gwen's waist and she went hurling at him and landed hard in his arms.

"I'm giving you one warning. Let her go." Alien X said, his hands glowing white.

"You can't attack me. If you harm me, you'll harm her. And I won't let her go until she gives me the secret of this emotion." Sapio hissed, now turning and blasting them hard against the wall.

"We've got to stop him! He'll kill her!" Ben said, now struggling to stand and wipe his bloody lip.

"We've gotta move fast…Gwen won't last long if he is in this state of mind." Alien X said. And with that, they called all the Plumbers and told them to be on the move! Sapio needed to be stopped at all costs!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying it so far! The final chapter will be up next time!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sapio felt Gwen struggling against his massive frame, but he didn't want to let her go. Not yet.

"Get off me!" She angrily growled.

"Stop struggling. You have to give me the secret of this emotion." He said, his eyes turning a deeper red. His eyes were originally purple, but this determination made them red!

"I can't give it to anyone! It's a part of me!" She said, now turning and pushing against his chest.

"I won't take no for an answer!" He said, now angrily pulling her face toward his, trying to still absorb this emotion from her.

"I said STOP!" She hissed, but she tripped forward as she tried to push him off and their lips mashed against each other's. Terrified, Gwen pushed him off and wiped her mouth in pure horror. Sapio on the other hand stood astonished.

"Was…was that was humans call…a kiss?" He asked, now walking towards her.

"Yes, but it was an accident!" Gwen said weakly, now feeling drained from all of her fighting. Feeling she had no more strength left, she sank to the floor, feeling defeated. "This is it…" She thought, now seeing the large alien walk forward and crouch down in front of her. She closed her eyes and expected him to drain every ounce of energy from her, but what happened next was truly unexpected! Instead of harming her, Sapio gently tilted her head back and planted another small kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and she went to pull back, but it felt like her lips were locked on his! She couldn't pull back.

"Gwen…stop resisting me. If I cannot absorb this emotion from you, at least let me learn of this emotion called…love." Sapio said telepathically.

"What?! Why on Earth would you care about love! You wanted to kill me!"

"That was before I saw who you really are." Sapio responded telepathically, now releasing her lips. "You are not a worthless human. You are willing to sacrifice yourself even when you gain nothing. You love even if there is no gain in it for you. You are demonstrating something stronger than my want for power. You have love. Love and selflessness are something I cannot absorb because it is stronger than my own strength and power." He said in a deep voice.

Gwen could only stare in silence. Was this alien only wanting…love? No it couldn't be! He was being hunted and wanted by the Celestialsapiens for centuries! How could he be trustworthy!

"Sapio…how do I know you only want to know about love and this isn't some sort of trick"

"You have every reason to doubt me. However…" At that moment, she saw the golden belt around her waist disappear into complete air! She was free!

"I am giving you back your freedom Gwen. If that does not prove my intentions, I do not know what will convince you." The large alien responded, now letting his eyes return to their purple glow. Gwen smiled gently and placed a gentle hand on his face.

"Sapio. Love is something that is stronger than life itself. It surpasses hate, evil, lust of power, and every terrible thing known to man. Love is what keeps people going…it shows that no matter what happens, there is a force that is always stronger than evil." Gwen explained gently.

"And this love…this selflessness…you give it to those in your family yes?"

"Yes and no. You also give it to those who want to love you and become part of your family. Like if you meet your…true love." Gwen's face saddened at that last statement, feeling her heart breaking again because of Kevin.

"And true love? This is when a male expresses his love for companionship to the female of your species yes?" Sapio said, now leaning closer to her face. Gwen's face blushed red and she sat back a bit until her back touched the wall.

"Well…yes. But I am done with that for now."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because of the one who broke your heart when I read your mind last time?" Sapio asked gently. Gwen let out a deep sigh and nodded. All she heard was a deep hum from the alien.

"You humans are very interesting. In all honesty, I was prepared to destroy humans because I considered them vile fleshlings who were not worth anything. That is…until I met one that was defiant and strong-willed enough to resist me." Sapio said, now with a smirk in his voice.

"Well, we humans must stick together. I'm glad I could change your mind. I'm glad I could stand on my own two feet against an alien." Gwen joked.

"But why should you?"

"Should I what?"

"Why should you stand on your own two feet against me rather than being by my side?" Sapio asked, now gently cocking his head in amusement. He chuckled at seeing Gwen's red face.

"Beside you?!"

"Yes. I would like to get to know more about this planet and…you Gwen Tennyson. Not as my master, but as….a companion."

"A companion?!" She said in surprise.

At that moment, Ben and Alien X burst in and were ready for battle!

"Gwen get away from him! I'm gonna blast him to next week!" Ben yelled angrily, now aiming his gun.

"And I will not miss this shot at all," Alien X said angrily, now preparing energy blasts.

But both of them stopped when they saw Sapio gently lean forward and plant a small kiss on Gwen's head! Gwen was in a state of shock!

"What the?! What's going on here?!" Ben snapped.

"I do not want to hurt your cousin. I want to be a companion to her." Sapio responded.

"WHAT?!"

"Ben," Alien X said in shock.

"What?!"

"He's telling the truth. We can tell when our kind lies and he is not. He is being…genuine."

"Wait…so all this time he wasn't gonna hurt Gwen?!" Ben said, still in shock.

"I was going to destroy all humans Ben. Until you cousin showed me that there is more to life than lust or power. There are forces that are stronger than my own power. It is…love." Sapio said, now looking at Gwen, his eyes softening. For the first time in forever, Gwen gave him a genuine smile back.

"Sapio. You are still charged by the courts to continue your exile. However, to learn the error of your ways…I hereby charge you to spend the rest of your exile here on Earth under Gwen Tennyson and Ben Tennyson's watch." Alien X responded.

"What?! How are we gonna keep a big thing like this in check?!"

"You will not have an issue Ben. I would not allow him to stay if he was a real threat. It appears your cousin has "tamed" the beast as you humans say." Alien X smiled, now watching them talking. Ben could only give a small grin and then he walked out, to tell the other plumbers that the problem had been taken care of.

"Will you let me be your companion Gwen?" Sapio asked, now getting closer to her face. Gwen was nervous because she had nowhere to go! Her back was to the wall.

"What do you mean companion?"

"Allow me to learn from you and perhaps…you can learn to lean on me as I am learning to lean on you."

Gwen was thoughtful for a moment and then looked up at the alien.

"Ok Sapio…I HMMMMMMMM!" She said in surprise as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. In shock, she gently leaned into it. Once he let her go, she looked at him in a bashful manner.

"With some alien species, contact of the lips is a way of pledging allegiance." Sapio smiled.

"Oh I see." Gwen smiled gently.

"But in your case, it was a kiss." He grinned, now gently standing and helping her up. Gwen smiled and let Sapio hug her gently and she gently hugged him back. Evil is a terrible force in this world, but even the most terrible and evil hearts can be changed by the power of love.

"Thank you Sapio." She whispered gently, thinking he couldn't hear. But little did she know, the large alien nodded and held her tighter.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed my story finale!**


End file.
